inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Gadget 2
Inspector Gadget 2, stylized as Inspector 2 Gadget, is a 2003 American live-action comedy film and the sequel to Inspector Gadget (1999). It starred French Stewart replacing Matthew Broderick as the title character, along with Tony Martin as Dr. Claw, Caitlin Wachs as Penny, Mark Mitchell as Chief Quimby, and Sigrid Thornton as Mayor Wilson. 9 new characters were introduced: G2 (played by Elaine Hendrix), Brick (played by James Wardlaw), McKibble (played by John Batchelor), Squint (played by Nick Lawson), Jungle Bob (played by Mick Roughlan), the Ninja (played by Siros Niaros), Baxter (played by Bruce Spence), Quimby's Mother (played by Alethea McGrath), and Mr. Morgan (played by Brian McDermott). The film departs slightly from the first one. Inspector Gadget and Dr. Claw are never referenced as John Brown and Sanford Scolex, though Claw's communicator clearly is labeled Scolex Industries, indicating that he still has his real name. In addition to this, none of the first film's actors reprise their roles (with the exception of D. L. Hughley, who voices the Gadgetmobile). Also, Brenda is replaced by G2. Gadget is more foolishly inept and unable to control his now glitch-ridden gadgets. As a homage to the original cartoon, Claw's face is never seen (except for his mouth and eyes) and speaks with a deep, gruff voice. In the previous film, Claw's face was visible and was an upper-class business man. He appears to be quite older in age than he was in the original, although the story only takes place 2-4 years later. Plot Inspector Gadget (French Stewart) and the Gadgetmobile (voiced by D. L. Hughley) struggle with a lack of crime in the city of Riverton and constant glitches in Gadget's machinery. After discovering an old lady going 00.3 miles per hour above the speed limit and driving without a license (which he charges as "drag racing"), Gadget gives chase in his car and stops her; but just before he can arrest her, he springs out of control, thanks to his glitches, and crashes onto her car and falls off, to which the Gadgetmobile responded that he really needs to switch to decaf. After taking her to jail, Gadget goes to see Baxter (Bruce Spence) for help with his glitches. Unfortunately, Baxter doesn't see what the problem is until Gadget says, "Go go Gadget toothbrush!" and bubble gum squirts out at him. So Baxter does Gadget a favor: He will soon find a way to solve all his glitches for good. The pleased Gadget thanks Baxter and is about to check in with the Chief, only for Baxter to stop him, saying not to bother him as his mother has been arrested. Suddenly, an enraged Quimby finds Gadget and yells at him for arresting his mother for drag racing, as well as revealing Gadget has arrested girl scouts for selling cookies (which were actually 3 days past the expiration date). Quimby orders Gadget to get his mother out and gives him a last warning to stick to solving "real" crime. Gadget tells him there are no criminals left since they're all put away in Riverton Prison. That same night, after Claw (Tony Martin) escapes from Riverton Prison, Quimby, Mayor Wilson (Sigrid Thornton), and Baxter unveil a new upgraded female Gadget-type robot called Gadget Model 2 (Elaine Hendrix) – or G2 for short – to replace Gadget, believing he won't succeed with his glitches. Gadget soon falls for G2, but she turns down his offer to join forces, saying that she works alone, having Quimby to tell Gadget to step down from his job and go back to patrolling the roads for speeders. However when Gadget does so he infuriates Chief Quimby for arresting his mother for going 00.3 miles per hour above the speed limit but most importantly for driving without a license; and charging it as "Drag Racing." Gadget is told to release Quimby's mother but when Quimby finally interprets the crime well he reluctantly fines her some money and puts Gadget on probation. Meanwhile, Claw has fled to a deserted Bowling Factory headquarters with new henchmen he released from prison, Brick and McKibble. Dr. Claw plans to steal 5 trillion dollars worth of gold from the Federal Reserve in Riverton and stalling the city from the crime with a weapon. Penny (Caitlin Wachs) points out a job ad in the papers for minions of Claw. Gadget goes undercover to the bar specified in the ad in an attempt to find Claw dressed as a hooligan so he can have his job back, but instead ends up causing a bar brawl, which G2 later breaks up the fight. Penny, wanting to prove to Gadget her ability as a detective, also goes to the bar with Brain, and finds out that Claw is planning a heist at the Concentrated Industries warehouse and tells Gadget and G2. Despite being warned by Quimby that he will be fired if he goes within 100 yards of G2's stakeout, Gadget goes, and in attempt to help G2, sabotages G2's stakeout allowing Claw's minions to escape with stolen ion fuel cells. Quimby does not fire Gadget as promised but instead punishes Gadget by making him spend his next 3 days in his job as a bathroom janitor. Later, Gadget attends a science convention, after receiving a tipoff that he can catch Claw there. While there, some of Claw's henchmen plant a circuit override chip on Gadget's hat, allowing Claw to control Gadget. Claw has him use his gadgets to cause chaos, ruining the science convention, and his henchmen use the resulting distraction to steal a protoid laser. This is witnessed by Penny and Brain, who although unable to stop the theft, obtain a bowling shoe from one of the henchmen. Despite that Gadget has enough evidence from scientists to prove that it was not his fault, Quimby fires Gadget for failing to stop Claw and causing $100,000 in damages at the science convention, but Gadget says he quits instead because it wasn't his fault. So Gadget tries to find a new job as a construction worker, a hair stylist, and a pizza chef, but he gets fired for having his gadgets keep wrecking everything due to his glitches. Meanwhile, Claw and his henchmen are now free to steal anything they want without gadget stopping them. Later, Penny shows Gadget the bowling shoe after investigating it and offers to help him catch Claw, but Gadget refuses to both continue pursuing Claw and let Penny continue working on the case before adding that he has a surprise new job. Penny sees this as him not believing in her, but soon resolves to solve the case herself along with Brain. A few days later, the Mayor, Quimby and G2 enter the fundraiser and Claw steals a 20-pound ruby on loan from the Rajah of India at the Mayor's Fundraiser by distracting the guests with laughing gas. However, G2 avoids the laughing gas effect and tries to catch Claw, but G2 fails at trying to catch Claw when she is restrained by a giant magnet bought along by Claw, so the Mayor demands Chief Quimby to deactivate her because of the failure, end the Gadget program for police and also tells him that G2must be recycled at the dump immediately. Gadget (now working as a valet at the fundraiser venue) tries to comfort her, but she tells him there is nothing he can do. Meanwhile, Penny and Brain break into the abandoned factory Claw is using as his hideout, having traced the shoe's origins to it. Claw and his minions soon return to their hideout following the theft of the ruby. While hiding, Penny and Brain overhear Claw's plan and try to escape, but Penny is captured while Brain is able to escape. Brain finds Gadget, who has just reactivated G2, and they use an experimental dog translator collar created by Baxter to allow Brain to tell them of Penny's predicament and Claw's plan. Gadget realizes that his niece was right about the bowling shoe from Claw's henchmen, but he refused to listen to her earlier due to being fired by Quimby for ruining the science convention. Gadget tells G2 that Penny is in trouble and G2 decides to help Gadget save Penny, so Gadget puts back on his signature trench coat and hat, and they enter the Gadget Mobile to find Claw. Claw and his gang of thugs later activates his secret weapon: a laser made up of the three stolen components that if combined, freezes time in Riverton, allowing them to rob the Federal Reserve with ease. Gadget and G2 however avoid the weapon blast and hurry to the Federal Reserve where they catch Claw and his thugs filling their vehicles with the money. Dr. Claw, Brick, and McKibble escape with Penny and Claw orders his other minions to hold them off. G2 and Gadget switch chips in order to help Gadget end his glitches and despite not being perfect in action G2 managed to trap half of Claw's gang with her new glitches. Meanwhile Gadget uses his helicopter hat to fly after Dr. Claw but Claw fires shots at him from cannons resulting in Gadget landing into trees and damaging his helicopter hat. Gadget then follows Claw with an electric scooter mechanic and manages to jump onto the roof of Claw's vehicle. However Claw expects this and drops Penny in a go-kart filled with bombs and her chained up to it to stall Gadget. Gadget saves Penny in time seconds before the bombs explode. G2 arrives with the Gadgetmbile and they arrive on a bridge where Claw is fleeing at. However Gadget is able to use his bubble-gum gun to stop Claw's vehicle and trap him and his thugs. Checkmated and defeated Dr. Claw surrenders but flees in a rocket vowing to be back "Next time." With their leader surrendered the rest of Claw's gang tries to escape but they end up trapped in the smear of bubble-gum and arrested for their crimes. Gadget, G2, and Penny find the laser and reverse the effects of Claw's secret weapon by using the password "crime always pays". The mayor and Quimby award the team for their heroism, and Quimby decides to continue the Gadget Program to form an army of more Gadget Models to have more strength of capturing Dr. Claw when he returns. Also Quimby is ordered to have Gadget and G2 on the case together for their heroism. Then Gadget and G2's hats malfunction with beeping hearts causing them to kiss, and causing fireworks to shoot out of Gadget's hat. The film ends with the Mayor and Quimby getting blasted by one of the fireworks, which causes the Chief and the Mayor to shout out "GADGET!!!" Cast *French Stewart as Inspector Gadget, the titular protagonist. *Elaine Hendrix as G2, the deuteragonist. *Caitlin Wachs as Penny Brown, the tritagonist. *Tony Martin as Dr. Claw, the main antagonist. *James Wardlaw as Brick, a secondary antagonist. *John Batchelor as McKibble, a secondary antagonist. *Nick Lawson as Squint, the tertiary antagonist. *Mick Roughlan as Jungle Bob, the quaternary antagonist. *Siros Niaros as the Ninja, the quinary antagonist. *Mark Mitchell as Chief Quimby *Sigrid Thornton as Mayor Wilson *Bruce Spence as Baxter *Alethea McGrath as Quimby's Mother *Brian McDermott as Mr. Morgan Voices *Jeff Bennett as Brain, the tetartagonist. *D. L. Hughley as the Gadgetmobile Production Settings for Inspector Gadget 2 include the Queensland University of Technology Gardens Point Campus, Queensland Parliament House, University of Queensland St Lucia Campus; South Bank Parklands Beach; Toowong Village, Anglican Church Grammar School and the William Jolly Bridge, all in Brisbane, Australia. Reception Most reviews for the film were very negative, even more than its predecessor. The film was heavily criticized for its over-the-top acting, writing and plot.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/inspector_gadget_2/ However, it was praised for being closer to the original cartoon than the first movie. References Category:Films